Talking Trees and Unicorns
by Muffy Morrigan
Summary: E/O Drabble Challenge, delusional, delirious Dean. When things go wrong on a simple hunt, Sam must deal with a wounded and feverish Dean. A story told in nine drabbles COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: E/O Drabble challenge for PADavis' birthday, delusional, delirious, dopey Dean. I thought it would be fun to dribble a little drabble story for PADavis' birthday. I'm not saying it didn't get a little odd, but hey, I got his shirt off. **Happy Birthday!!!**!_

_A/N II: Thank you all for my wonderful recovery drabbles, I read, devoured, reread and read again. They brightened my days. Now that I can string a series of words together in something that makes sense, expect reviews and hugs. Well virtual hugs! Thank you all again!_

**Chapter One**

Sam stumbled through the trees, desperately looking left and right. "Dean!" he shouted for the thousandth time.

A simple hunt—and it went wrong. How wrong, he wasn't sure, but since there was no answer to his frantic calls, he knew it was bad. Dean always answered. Dying, injured, bleeding out, Dean answered. It was just one of those "Truths" that moved Sam's world.

A soft rustle caught his attention, Sam saw a coyote scurry through the undergrowth, head down. He followed and saw what the animal was after.

Blood.

A lot of it.

"Dean!"

No answer.

_**To Be Continued**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Pain.

Heat flowing through his veins, making reality waiver and shift around him. The trees bent forward laughing at him. From somewhere far away he thought he heard a sound he recognized, something he _should _recognize. But what was it?

"Dean!" the sound said.

He frowned at the tree beside him. "Shut up, I have a headache."

"Dean!"

Sam, that was Sam. His brother, Sam. What happened? _Hunt, right, hunt. But there's more. What?_

"Sammy?" Nothing came out but a moan. He bent his head up and took a look.

_Oh yeah, that too._

_Well, shit._

_**To Be Continued**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sam was right behind the coyote as it raced through the woods. He saw it stop, pawing at something. Sam was pretty sure what it was after, he sped up, shouting and waving his arms to scare it away. It turned on him, growling. Everything in its stance said "stay away from my dinner." Sam had no intention of leaving it to eat, since he could see what it wanted for dinner.

"Dean!" Sam dropped to his knees beside his brother.

"Shut up, don't talk to trees," Dean mumbled.

_Wounded._

_Bleeding._

"Stupid trees."

_And, a fever._

_**To Be Continued**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Dean squinted up at the tree that was bending over him. It reached a limb out.

"Oh god," the tree said.

"Go away," he told it.

"Hang on, Dean," the tree said, then pressed on his chest. The pain was incredible. He screamed and pawed at the limb—hand—wait, it was a hand.

"You sound like Sam," he said.

"Dean?"

"Stupid tree."

"You are just so fun with a fever, dude," the tree said and picked him up. It hurt, there was a flash of pain and then he gave in to the dark.

_**To Be Continued**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It seemed like forever before Sam got to the Impala. He laid Dean gently in the back, and pulled out.

"Where'm I?"

"Dean?"

"Something's growling. Unicorns?"

"Unicorns?"

"They're after me."

"They don't exist."

"You tell him."

"Tell who?"

"Not talking to you. Stupid tree. Smells weird."

"What?"

"Smells weird, like fresh meat."

"That's you," Sam huffed.

"Oh. How bad?" Dean asked, sounding lucid.

"Pretty bad."

"Dying?"

"NO!" Sam shouted.

"Yep, dying." There was a pause. "Do you think unicorns like fresh meat?"

_**To Be Continued**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The forest floor was soft under his body and smelled oddly of bleach and pizza. Dean struggled to open his eyes, the trees were flat looking, almost like walls. He blinked. "Sam?"

"Hey." Sam swam into focus. He sat on the edge of the bed. "I have to finish stitching you up. I was hoping you'd be out longer."

"Stitching?"

"Spirit tore you up," Sam said, his voice flat.

"Bad?"

"You already asked that."

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"Well? Is it bad?"

"No."

"That bad, eh?"

"No."

"Liar."

_**To Be Continued**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Sam looked down at his brother, Dean's face was flushed, his eyes—when he opened them—were glassy with fever and his delirium had worsened, see-sawing between giddiness and complete despair. One second talking to unicorns, the next obviously seeing something horrible. Sam was desperate. He had to break the fever, and he couldn't risk a hospital. Walking into the bathroom, he turned on the tub, filling it with cold water.

"Come on," he said, as he carried Dean into the tub, stripping off his jeans and t-shirt, before lowering him into the water.

_Please let this work. If it doesn't..._

_**To Be Continued**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Dean could hear water lapping against a lake shore, the faint scent of flowers drifting over him. After listening to the sound of the water and the soft sighing of the wind for several minutes, reality began to filter in.

Dean opened his eyes when the wind—well, Sam—sighed again. "Hey," Dean said.

"Dean!"

"Am I in the tub?"

"Yeah," Sam stood and grabbed a towel.

"Get me out."

"How do you feel?"

"Cold, get me out."

"What do you see?"

"Uh, the bathroom?"

Sam smiled. "Okay, you can get out."

_**To Be Continued**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Sam walked into the room with a bag of groceries.. _Please let him be still okay. _"How do you feel?" Sam asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. It was four very long days since the attack.

"Better. We've been talking..."

"We? We who?"

"Me and him." Dean gestured to the other side of the bed. "The unicorn?"

"What?" Sam's heart sank. _Oh, no. _

Dean frowned, then a grin split his face. "You are so easy."

"You... Jerk." Sam grinned, too.

"Bitch." Dean punched him gently. "Thanks. Where's my soup?"

_**The End**_


End file.
